


Be The Wave That I Am And Sink Back Into The Ocean

by childofsurprise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo fluff, Tros was a disaster, Walks On The Beach, canonverse, discovery of feelings, kisses and snuggles and walks on the sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsurprise/pseuds/childofsurprise
Summary: Rey and Ben meet on Naboo after their ordeal on Exegol. They spend an afternoon on the beach, exploring their feelings and each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Be The Wave That I Am And Sink Back Into The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I put a poll on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kylosgal) and here we go! Let's all pretend Ben didn't die, but took a nap on Exegol before reuniting with Rey. Leia also didn't die but also awoke to be reunited with her son.

Rey landed on Naboo as smoothly as she could, skidding ever so slightly against the earth. Her hands were still shaking from her ordeal on Exegol with Palpatine. She took a breath, steadying herself and exited the X-Wing.

Her clothes were still stained and drenched in sweat, sticking to her body. She pulled at the material, hoping for relief that did not come. She wrinkled her nose and sighed before heading up the stairs carved into the cliff towards the mansion. The mansion was built into the cliff face, the honey-colored brickwork flowing into the earth seamlessly, it seemed the Rey. Two large turrets climbed towards the brilliant blue sky. Windows flowed all around them, letting the sunshine pour in. All around the building, the cliff face, the stairs she climbed, was greenery; trees, bushes, plants, moss climbed the walls. It took Reys' breath away to see it all. 

As she approached the golden stone, she saw a familiar silhouette in a window above her, watching, waiting. Electricity ran through her as she flew through the building, climbing the stairs, fumbling at the door and then it was open and he was standing there.

Ben.

Rey burst into tears with relief. He was here, he was alive, he was safe, he was in front of her. She flung herself upon him and he caught her, lifting her from the floor as they clung to each other, tears streaming down their faces as they embraced. He was here. Her other half was here and alive. 

Rey sighed and wiped her face upon his grimy shoulder which elicited a chuckle. It was deep and warm and one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. 

“Hello.” She breathed, squeezing him tighter. 

“Hello.” Ben gently placed her back onto solid ground, supporting her as she swayed. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm, making her blush. They smiled at one another, shyness creeping over them. She looked over Bens’ outfit; he had a white V-neck on, tucked into black trousers, held up with a brown belt. He looked good. Better than good, gorgeous. Rey looked away from him in embarrassment and around the room. It was a closet, half full of traditional men's wear and half of gowns, glittering against the sun.

“The bathroom in through there,” Ben gestured to the door in the corner. “And then choose something to wear from here.”

Rey nodded, drinking in the sight. Ben gave her hand a final squeeze before ducking through the other door, leaning to the bedroom. Rey headed into the bathroom. 

It was large, a curved window looking out over the cliff to the water, the translucent white curtains flickering in the breeze. A large standing bath stood in the centre, the wall nearest had a shelf covered with different coloured and shaped bottles. Rey picked each one up popping open the stoppers and smelling them.

She stripped as her bath ran, blushing at the thought that Ben was also naked in the room right next to hers. She poured the floral smelling bottles into the water, marvelling at how it turned to a delicate shade of lilac. 

Her worries seemed to melt away as she sank into the hot water, bubbles surrounding her. Closing her eyes, she floated in the water, each thought a floating cloud in her mind. As she lay there, she believed the resistance would welcome Ben into their folds, Poe and Finn would turn to him for military advice, Chewie would embrace him and the galaxy would let him repent for Kylo Ren. And maybe one day, they would live somewhere green and bright and be happy. 

_We could settle here._ She mused as she dried herself and put her underwear back on. Spotting a white slip on the back of the door, she pulled it on. She peeked out of the door, saw the room as empty and walked towards the gowns. There were so many, all different shades, materials, styles. Rey walked along the line, running her hand through each one, a grin spreading over her face. 

She stopped at a yellow one. It was a corset top with a long flowing glittering skirt and a yellow mesh that over the whole outfit, covered in yellow, purple, pink, white, green flowers. She pulled it off the rack and began to put it on. The skirt was simple, hugging in at her waist. Her fingers fumbled with the lace on the corset.

“Let me.” 

Bens deep voice startled her and she snatched her hands away from the back of the corset, a blush spreading over her neck and face. She felt the corset tighten and begin to sculpt her body. She fiddled with her hands as she stood, trying to stay still for him. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, the smell of water and bubbles floating off of him. She jumped when he pressed a kiss onto her exposed shoulder and heat flowed through her. Rey turned to embrace him but he had already moved away from her. She glanced back over at Ben. He smiled at her which she returned. He held a hand out which she accepted and they began to walk through the house. He paused in one room, letting go of her briefly to pick up a basket. They remained linked as they left the house and began their descend.

As they walked through the greenery, Ben would tell her the names of each plant they passed and she would reach out to touch them. Some were soft and feathery, some coarse, some squishy. Some had blossomed flowers that she brought to her nose, inhaling their sweet scent. Ben picked a few flowers that matched her dress and wound them into her hair.

Some had fruit, which they delicately picked and bit into, juice running down their chins. They giggled at the sight of the other and kissed, the juices mingling together. The fruit dropped to the earth as they wrapped their arms around each other, Ben dipping her slightly as their kiss deepened. 

Whereas their first had been hesitant, they were sure of each other in their second. Their mouth moving in exquisite sync, their bodies moulding to one another. Rey could feel Bens' heart beating, matching her rapid one. She wound her hands into his hair, silky and thick, as she'd wanted to do since the first time she'd seen him. All of her longings, all of her dreams and anguish, all of her desires came awake in his arms. 

They parted, breathing heavily. Ben rested his forehead on hers, smiling at her, his dimples showing. He kissed her forehead, pulled her back up and they continued walking. With each step she took, she felt her body become lighter, a smile dancing upon her lips. 

The beach was covered in white sand which as hot on their skin. It was a triangle, the sea lapping at its edges calmly. A few trees dotted at the top, creating a small space of shade. Ben set the basket down in the shadows. 

“Food or walk?”

“Walk.” 

He nodded at her answer, slung an arm around her shoulder and they began to meander across the beach.

“How did you find this place?” 

“This was my grandmothers' beach.” Ben had a pensive expression. Rey wrapped both arms around his waist and hugged him, causing her to trip over her feet slightly as they walked. “My grandparents stayed here when a bounty hunter was trying to kill her.”

“What were their names?”

“Padme and Anakin.”

“Is this where they fell in love?”

“I think so.” Ben shrugged. “I know they swam here and were happy. She wanted to raise my mother and uncle here but died in childbirth.” His voice had gone small at the mention of his mother and his eyes glistened. Rey halted their walking and moved in front of him. His lips were pressed together in an effort not to cry. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered, her own eyes watering. “She loves you. She'll take you back, I promise. They all will.” 

Ben nodded, swallowing and looking out over the calm sea. The water seemed to pacify him and when he turned back to her, he was smiling. His hand moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer, his face bending down to hers. Rey smiled and stood on tiptoe, closing her eyes as their lips met once more. 

She’d never tire of kissing him.

They ate under the trees, their fingers becoming sticky with the fruit, speaking of everything and nothing. Rey giggles grew more frequent the more wine she drank and leaned over every ten seconds to plant a kiss upon Ben’s face. He did not complain but offered up different areas of his face for her to plant her lips, leaving a red stain upon his skin afterward. 

“And then they flew away and left me with nothing to trade so I was hungry the next few days.” She concluded her story, sucking on her thumb. Ben stroked her cheek.

“I bet they crashed and couldn’t fix it.” 

She giggled and shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know. I’m just happy I got off Jakku in the end.” 

“I’m happy you did too. How else would I have met such troublesome scavenger?” 

Rey crunched up face up and threw the stone of her plum at him. Ben dodged it and threw his own at her. She dodged it but the peach he threw next hit her square in the face, splattering her with fruit and juice. She gaped and Ben threw his head back laughing, like a little kid. It was deep and rich and beautiful and Rey wanted to hear it all the time. 

She threw herself at him, rubbing her face into his chest, his neck, every piece of him she could reach. Ben was pushing her away, his hand covering the entire surface of her face. She caught his pinkie in her mouth and bit it softly, sucking on it. 

Ben stilled and let out a soft growl. His eyes darkened slightly. Rey removed her mouth from his finger, concern rippling through her.

“Are you okay?” She whispered. Had she done something wrong? Bens hand curled around the back of her neck and pulled her down, pressing his lips to hers. His urgency surprised Rey but she kissed him back, sighing when his teeth dug into her bottom lip. 

They lay there kissing and caressing each other for what seemed like an eternity. Their mouths explored each others, delicately and fiercely. Their hands skimmed each others exposed skin, sending electricity cracking between them. Their eyes drank in the sight of one another as though scared they’d blink and they’d be gone.

The air turned cold, the water came in closer, the sky turned orange. Ben pulled away from her mouth, stroking her hair, his eyes opened to meet hers. A soft joyous expression lay in them as Rey looked back. 

By the time they had returned to the house, the sky was a brilliant deep blue, stars beginning to twinkle. Rey yawned and stretched which Ben echoed as they went back to the closet. 

Bens' hands were cold upon her skin as he helped her remove the dress so she was left in the white slip. She felt her blush growing as she peeled his shirt off his body, watching his muscles ripple. 

The closet was off a bedroom in which a large four-poster bed took up the majority of the room. They lay upon it, the silk sheets smooth against their skin, curled on their sides, their feet linked, gazing at each other. 

Ben placed a hand on her hip, raising himself to his elbow and kissed her for the hundredth time that day yet it still felt like their first. 

She snuggled closer to him and he welcomed her, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

As she slowly driftedto sleep she heard Ben say;

"And by the way, scavenger, I believe that I was a little bit in love with you when you fought me in the forest.”

She smiled.

“I love you too, Ben Solo.”

Wrapped in the safety of each others arms, they fell into a dreamless sleep, liberated from their nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> REFERENCES:  
> [Amidala's Private Beach](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Amidala%27s_private_beach)
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! Please feel free to leave me a comment or a give a quick kudos. They mean so much to me and I really appreciate them ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anyataylorjxy)
> 
> I know things are rough for everyone right now but my work closed and I have no job until next year, so if you liked this story, please consider supporting me on [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/emrys). Any donation will help me through the next few months. Thank you ❤️


End file.
